The Fight for Love II
by connor fantasy
Summary: A second version of the story 'The Fight for Love'. Tilly and Jen have just started their relationship but loads of people keep trying to break them up. Will they succeed or will they have their happy ending. Jen/Tilly pairing. Rated M. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hollyoaks: The Fight for Love (2)

Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with the second version of 'The Fight for Love.' For those who read the original version you know that the pairing is Jen and Tilly it's rated M and what the story is all about. But I remember reading over all my stories a few days ago and I cringed at how bad this story was and how I made out that Jen and Tilly's relationship was all about sex. I've decided to have another crack at the story and hopefully it's much better than last time. Hope you enjoy, Connor Fantasy.**

It was an early day in the small village of Hollyoaks as many people were still resting in bed. But not Tilly Evans. Tilly was a seventeen year old girl with a passion for art that easily beats all of her friends and classmates. This could easily be proved by what was happening today. College Coffee, a small coffee shop that was mainly used by the students of the local Sixth Form College but also used by some adults from time to time was showcasing a gala of sorts where up and coming artists could display their work to the public, who could buy the work if they thought it was good enough or if it suited their style.

Meanwhile, across the village in a house located in the middle of the village was Jen Gilmore. Jen was an artist and a teacher whose passion for art could easily rival Tilly's and she was going to be teaching at Tilly's Sixth Form College, starting next week. But today she was going to the local Coffee Shop known as College Coffee after being intrigued that there was an art gala going on for the up and coming artists to showcase and present their work to the public.

Since Jen was so found of art and had nothing else to do that day she decided she would go and see what Hollyoaks' artists could do. Jen quickly got up from her bed and went downstairs and into the kitchen where her new friend and flatmate Diane was making breakfast. "Hey Jen, do you want some toast?" Jen smiled and said "Sure, thanks a lot Diane." Jen then went over to the Fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to Sinead who was just finishing off her breakfast. Sinead quickly thanked Diane and headed off to clean her teeth and get dressed.

Shortly afterwards, Diane came over to the table with a plate with two pieces of buttered Toast on top and said "Here you go, hope you enjoy it." Jen smiled at Diane and said "Thanks Diane." Jen then quickly ate the Toast, loving the creaminess of the butter and then drank her orange juice, savouring the flavour in each mouthful. Once she was done, she thanked Diane again and went upstairs.

Jen entered the bathroom, and quickly put some toothpaste on her toothbrush and began cleaning her teeth through thoroughly and then followed it with some minty mouthwash. Jen quickly had a ten minute shower, using her strawberry smelling shampoo and some Dove soap before cleaning herself off, wrapping a towel around herself and then returned to her bedroom, and started to get dressed.

Jen went around her room, deciding what she wanted to wear step by step. First she put on her favourite white knickers, followed by a pair of white socks to match. Then she put on her blue jeans and a blue top which also matched and then she put on a black coat but didn't zip it up so she wouldn't get cold as she made her way through the village.

Whilst Jen was having her breakfast and was getting ready for her day, Tilly had grabbed everything she needed and had made her way to College Coffee. Once inside the local Coffee Shop, she made her stand as it came as one that had to be made and then pulled apart every time it was used. Tilly pulled out her painting from the folder she had put it in so it wouldn't get creased and then placed on the stand showing it out for all the villagers to see.

Tilly looked around to see a few other people doing the same thing. As she was already finished she took a look around to see what other people had painted and if it was good or not. Tilly didn't like to be arrogant and most of the time lied to not hurt people's feelings, but she thought that a good seventy or eighty percent of the people's paintings were rubbish. There were only a few paintings in the room that she actually liked, and they were painted by a thirty year old man and forty year old woman respectively which shows they had experience which is why they were so good.

Then the time had arrived, it was half past ten and the public were allowed to come inside the Coffee Shop. Some of them were there just to look at the paintings, some were just there to have a drink or a bite to eat and for others it was both. Several people had come over to Tilly and looked at her painting with a huge majority saying that they liked it and one or two saying that they wish they could buy it if they had the money too.

Then Tilly saw her, from across the room, Tilly saw a woman who liked like she was in either her young to mid 20's who had black hair that flowed down her back and shimmered in the light. Tilly was a lesbian, and because of that she thought that the dark haired stranger was very attractive, Tilly started to wish that she went over to her but she knew that it was unlikely. But, it seemed God was on her side as she then went over to Tilly's painting and said "Wow! This has got to be the best painting of the lot, excellent brushstrokes and even though the main feature is obvious, the sub-elements haven't been forgotten and everything has such good detail to it. What's your name?"

Tilly was shocked at all the nice things the dark haired goddess was saying about her painting but quickly recovered when she asked for her name and she said "Matilda Evans but everyone calls me Tilly." Jen smiled and said "Nice name, I'm Jennifer Gilmore but everyone calls me Jen." Tilly nodded and said "Nice to meet you Jen. If you would like you could buy my painting." Jen smiled at the concept of being able to take home the stunning piece of artwork and pulled out her check book and wrote a check for Tilly worth £350. "Here you go Tilly and if you're up for it I'd like you to accompany me to Crosby Beach tomorrow."

Tilly was shocked not expecting it and she said "Sure I'd love too." Jen smiled and said "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Meet me by the sign leading into the village okay." Tilly nodded and Jen said goodbye to the fiery redhead and picked up her newly owned painting and smiled at Tilly as she left the building.

Once her one and only painting was gone she paid the small £1 fee for using College Coffee and went back to the student accommodation and collapsed on her bed with one thought in her mind. 'I'm in love!'

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter One. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that all the readers who read the original version of this story forgive me for not continuing to update and read this version as I have no plans of scraping this version and will continue to update as often as I can. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hollyoaks: The Fight for Love (2)

Chapter 2: Crosby Beach

**Author's Note: Alright time for chapter two of the second version of 'The Fight for Love'. Sorry for the long wait, I'm sure a few of you thought I had given up, again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or has decided to favourite my story so far. Oh, and FYI in this story I have made Tilly slightly insecure but it will only come up every now and again. Anyway, I can promise that things are only going to get better from here on in, so I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

Just like yesterday it was an early day in the small village of Hollyoaks, but it was also a very exciting day for the fiery redheaded teenager Tilly Evans. Today she was going to Crosby Beach with her secret crush who she had only met the day before, Jennifer Gilmore or Jen as she preferred to be called. Tilly was staying in student accommodation with her best friend George, and had woken up at half past seven to get ready for her trip with Jen. George didn't know what Tilly was doing today and just knew that she would be out for the day.

Tilly made her way downstairs form her bedroom, and made herself a bowl of cereal which was Rice Krispies and cold milk. Tilly quickly ate her cereal and put her bowl in the sink, she then poured herself a glass of apple juice and drunk it very quickly, eager to meet Jen and go to Crosby beach. Tilly placed the glass next to the sink as George had promised he would do the washing up today, and then she went upstairs and went into the bathroom.

Tilly quickly cleaned her teeth, and then had a quick shower making sure she cleaned everywhere and then had a quick shave on her legs. After the shower was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and went back into her bedroom and got dressed.

Tilly moved around the room, getting her clothes out from her wardrobe and bedside cabinets respectively. Tilly decided to wear a dark blue pair of knickers, a white pair of socks, blue jeans, a black shirt and a grey/green coat along with a pink scarf. Tilly then went downstairs and put on her white trainers before exiting through the front door and locking it behind her and then went to the village entrance to wait for Jen.

A few minutes later, Jen arrived. She pulled up next to the 'Welcome to Hollyoaks' sign where Tilly was waiting and grinned at the redhead saying "Come on, get in." Tilly smirked back at her and opened the front passenger door and got in, strapping herself in and closing the door as Jen set off and out of Hollyoaks to Crosby beach.

The ride wasn't that long but along the way the two of them asked each other questions and found out a lot about each other and were surprised at how similar the two of them were. As they already knew both of them had a love and passion for art and modelling (Clay), but they also liked the same bands, types of food, animals and when Jen asked if Tilly if she had a boyfriend it came out that they both were lesbians. When Tilly heard that piece of information it was if her dream had come true, and that her and Jen actually had a chance of being together. Although, Tilly wondered why Jen would want to be with her when she could go out with anybody she wanted to.

Jen pulled up into the small car park and the two of them got out of the car and went down the sand dunes and onto the beach. Completely secluded, as no one else was there, the two of them both approved of that fact. The two girls both pulled out their sketchbooks from their bags which they had brought along with them and started to sketch. But neither of them knew what the other was sketching and decided to only reveal their pieces of art when they were both finished.

Utter silence. That was what filled the air as the two of them worked. Neither of them needed nor wanted to have a conversation to fill the void, they only wanted to work and create the best piece of work possible. Shortly after the two of them had been working for 15 minutes, Tilly placed her sketchbook face down on the ground so that Jen couldn't see it and said "I'm done." The first two words that had been spoken since they had arrived. A few seconds later Jen replied with, "Me too," and held her sketchbook in her hands ready to show Tilly, who did the same and picked her sketchbook off the ground and held it to her chest. Both of them started to countdown from three and said "Three, Two, One, Zero." The two of them both turned around their sketchbooks to reveal what they had drawn. Both of them were shocked, they had both decided to draw each other. You could easily tell that both of them were good at art, as both pictures looked amazing. Jen had made Tilly look like a ginger goddess and so did Tilly as she made Jen look like a Queen with flowing mahogany hair running down her back.

Jen smiled at Tilly and said "Wow! Is that me?" Tilly nodded and said "This is what I view you as, absolutely beautiful." Jen choked up a little and tears came to her eyes and she said "Me too, that's why I drew you like this. I think you're the best looking girl I've ever met." Tilly started to choke up as well and said "Really? You don't mean that do you?"

Jen realised that Tilly was feeling insecure and instead of taking offence at what she had said, walked over to her and kissed her straight on the lips and said "What do you think now?" Tilly smirked and kissed her back, slipping her tongue into her mouth flicking it against Jen's, the two of them fighting for dominance. After a while the two of them broke apart, smirking at each other. Tilly looked at Jen and said "I hope this isn't too soon, but I think I'm falling in love with you." Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly and hugged her saying "It's never too early to say that because I love you too."

The two of them continued to hug each other, whispering loving words to each other, the occasional kiss on the cheek, neck and lips. After staying on the beach for a few more minutes, the two of them rose from the ground and held each other, one hand around each other's hips as they walked back towards the car. Once they arrived back at the car park, the two of them split for Jen to enter the driver's side and Tilly to enter the passenger's side. Both of them buckled up and then Jen set off back off, down the motorway and back to Hollyoaks.

The ride was mostly quiet, although neither of them minded, the two of them enjoying the silence as they made their way home. Jen pulled up next to the same place where they started, the 'Welcome to Hollyoaks' sign. Jen stopped the car and went over to Tilly's side and opened the door and let her out. The two of them had a chaste kiss and then the two of them broke apart and said "Goodbye." Tilly then walked off back towards the student accommodation where she was sure that George was waiting for her, whilst Jen re-entered the car and drove it over slightly more next to the stairs leading up to Diane's house. She then exited her car and head up the stairs and into the house where she collapsed down onto the sofa with one thought in her head which was, 'Life is good.'

**Author's Note: That's chapter two folks, once again sorry for the long wait but I will update shortly either tomorrow or on Saturday. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


End file.
